An Image
by twilightsaga101
Summary: Popular Edward & dorky Bella become childhood friends. One day Edward’s pride makes him leave her in the dust, broken & alone. A tragedy sends a depressed Bella away. What if they met again & hated each other? What does the attraction between them mean?


***Disclaimer***

As much as I might wish, I am not Stephenie Meyer and I therefore do not own any of the characters from this story that are mentioned in the Twilight Saga.

***Summary***

Bella and Edward became best friends as children in odd circumstances. She was popular and she was a dork. Neither cared what other people though and no one said anything because of Edward's popularity. On day, Edward's pride gets the best of him and he leaves Bella to fend for herself. Her life goes down from there as her parents then died. With no living family left Bella is adopted out and leaves Forks. What will happen when Bella and Edward run into each other later in life? How will they feel about each other? What is so feeling of romance and love get thrown into the mix? Will things ever be right again for Edward and Bella again?

* * *

_**Chapter 1: It Is What It Is**_

Once upon a time, there were two preschoolers. One was a little girl and the other a little boy. The two children took every chance they had to bicker. The little boy would pull her pigtails and the little girl would call him an annoying dodo head. Life went on in a fashion such as this everyday. On day as the little boy cam to bother the little girl he found her sitting in a corner crying. For some unexplained reason, this made the little boy sad. He didn't think the little girl should cry. He went over and hugged the little girl. The little girl looked up and smiled. When she smiled, the room got a little brighter and the joy radiated from her. That was how he though she should look; happy. If hugging the little girl would make her smile like that he would hug her everyday. That day the little boy went home and asked his mother to help him get a gift for the little girl. He told his mom he felt sorry for what he did to the little girl and wanted to apologize and become friends. His mother was proud of him and helped him find the perfect gift, a necklace. The next day as the little boy approached the little girl she tensed up, obviously preparing for today's battle. When the little boy offered her the necklace and apologized, all she could do was stare for what seemed like forever to the little boy. She just stood there dumbfounded. The little boy felt rejected that she obviously didn't want to be his friend. As he turned around he felt the little girl run, grab him, and hug him. She thanked him for the necklace and told him it was the most special gift ever. From that day forward, the little girl and the little boy decided to be friends.

As time went on, the little boy and the little girl grew closer together. They became the best of friends which seemed strange to most people being that the little boy was gorgeous and popular while the little was quiet, shy, and generally regarded as dorky by her peers. Regardless, they did everything together. They went to school together, they went swimming together, they went to the playground together, they played in the dirt together; everything they did they did together. They completely understood each other. No one could separate the two, the bond they shared seemed unbreakable at the time.

As the pair grew older, the teasing the little girl received grew more and more. The little boy never understood why his other friends picked on her, but he always protected the little girl. He stood up for her. When she got glasses, he was defended her from everyone who laughed. When her clumsiness caused her to fall he always caught her. When she was sad or scared, he would hug her and make it better. No one ever questioned his motives, they just left him alone because he was popular.

One day, while the little boy's friends were making fun of her, they asked him why he always hung out with the little dork. The little boy, not wanting to be though of as dorky by his friends replied that it was only because he felt sorry for her. The little boy's friends told him that feeling sorry for her was stupid and that if he wanted them to be his friends he needed to stop being her friend. That's when it started. At first he only ignored her at school while all of his other friends made fun of her. This made the little girl sad. Why wasn't he sticking up for her? Outside of school, he would still talk to her, but he was distant. It was like he was not really there. A few days later, the little boy just ignored the little girl completely. This made the little girl cry. Why wouldn't he talk to her? Why wouldn't he defend her? What happened? What did she do wrong? The little girl decided she wouldn't give up. The little boy was her friend and she knew it. He would come back. She just knew her would. How foolish she really was. He was already gone.

Then came that day. It was the worst day her seven year old mind had ever encountered. That was the day, not only was she embarrassed and made fun of to the extreme that day, but the little boy was the leader of the attack on her. The little girl begged the little boy to come back and be her friend, but he just gave an evil laugh with a devious smirk. This sadden the little girl even more, that was not his laugh nor was that smirk his smile. He told that she was pathetic, weird, and dorky. He told her he was only her friend because he felt sorry for her. He said he never even cared for her. He then proceeded to hurt her even more by telling her to leave him alone because he already had enough dirt on his shoes and didn't need anymore. With that he turned around and left her standing, crying in the middle of the cafeteria with the entire school staring at her.

That has the last nail in the coffin. The little boy broke the little girl. Never had the little girl been so embarrassed or so depressed. Her best friend, the one that she trusted and always counted on to protect her, was gone. He didn't care about her any more. He called her dirt, dorky, weird, and pathetic. She went home, sat on her bed, and cried; holding the only thing she had left of their friendship, the necklace.

Life went on, and the little girl fell into a depressed state that seemed to get worse every day. Then, about two weeks after the day her friendship ended with the little boy, a tragic disaster struck the little girl. A car crash killed both her parents died instantly while she suffered a sever blow to the head that injured her brain in a possible fatal way. She was immediately thrown into surgery. By some kind of unnatural miracle, the surgery went fine, but the little girl wouldn't wake up. She was in a coma.

When the little boy heard on the accident, he felt the need to go see his ex-best friend. Even though no one else knew it, he still cared for her. He just didn't want to end up like the little girl; dorky, weird, and without friends. His pride was stopping him from comforting her. His father was a doctor so the little boy decided to "go to work with him" one day, but he really just needed an excuse to go see the little girl. What he saw when he got to the hospital tore him apart. The little girl, just laying there, barley alive. He walked up to her bed and just stared at her, as if he could will her to awake. Then, he slowly leaned down and kissed her forehead. She began to stir. While the little boy was overjoyed that the little girl seemed to be waking up, he knew it was time to leave. She could never know that he was there. He left the room and hid outside her room by the window. She watched her wake up and he knew she would live. That's what mattered. He then left because he had already made his decision. It was the way it was now.

The little boy didn't know it then, but that would be the last time he would ever see the little girl, or at least it seemed so at the time. When the little girl was well enough to return home, she was faced with a problem. She had no family or living relatives. She was adopted by a nice family with two children and she left Forks to go and live with them in Chicago. She didn't want to leave, just there was nothing for her here. Live was not always sunshine, rainbows, and unicorns. It was the way it was.

The little boy's name was Edward and the little girls' name was Bella.

* * *

***Author Note***

Like it? Please review. The more reviews i get, the sooner i will write new chapters. If i don't get reviews, then I do not know if people r reading my story. If people r not reading my story then it is not a good story and im writing for no one. So yah u get it. Please review and let me know what u think. (suggestions r welcome)

***Twilightsaga101*

* * *

**

***FYI***

1. I will switch point views between Edward and Bella

2. Italicized words is when someone is thinking the words

3. If I do a poll at a point in the story I ask that you complete it so that I can write what my readers want to see happen in the story (within reason, I'm still the author)

4. If I get lots of reviews I will update weekly or more, if I don't get lots of reviews I will update when I have time (I'm not going to go out of my way to write chapters at some ungodly hour if no one care enough to review)


End file.
